


Trouty Mouth

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol' PWP for you guys.</p><p>Sam is fed up with Santana and Puck's mouth jokes, but Mike Chang presents him an interesting side of his mouth's uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouty Mouth

"I'm so goddamned tired of the mouth jokes," Sam ranted, looking over the locker room bench to Mike, who was nodding sympathetically. He put on his shirt and slammed his fist against the locker. He knew that was a melodramatic mood but he was in a melodramatic mood. He was absolutely tired of the constant insults that came with being Santana Lopez’s boyfriend. "I was born with what I got, seriously."

Mike nodded again, a wise expression on his face. "It's Santana," he said, in an attempt at understanding and rationalizing what Sam was going through. "She lacks the sensitivity and censor that most people have developed by our age. Did you know that last year she asked me if the stereotype about Asian guys', you know, size was true?"

Sam chuckled at that. It was a very Santana thing to say. "Lemme guess,” he said, chuckling. “She also asked you to prove her theory."

"Asked? No, she demanded."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back to Mike, who had sat down on the bench in the center of the room and was now staring up at him. "It's not just her either," he said. "Did you know that Puck asked me the other day if I was bicurious enough to try sucking dick 'cause 'dude, you'd rock at it.' I'm tired of the jokes."

“Can’t say it’d be a bad idea…”

Sam blinked. Did he really just hear those words come out of mild-mannered, shy Mike Chang? This was Mike Chang, the guy who refused to talk about his sex life with Tina because it was “private” and who had never said a crude thing in the entire time that Sam had known him. “What did you just say, Mike?” he asked, his patience really being tested by the mouth jokes, but at least Mike looked cute and sheepish after he said it.

“Well, you have a big mouth,” Mike said defensively. He then must have realized how insulting what he said was, because he turned away from Sam and looked back towards his locker as though he was trying to remember something he had forgotten. “Shut up Sam. I didn’t say that okay. I just mean Puck kind of has a point and stuff.”

“You think I’d be good at it?” Sam asked, deciding to use this opportunity to tease, because he loved the uncomfortable look on Mike’s face. He walked right up to the other boy and knelt down next to him, tilting his head to the side and grinning at him. “Have you thought about me sucking your dick Mike? You can admit it.” Sam didn’t really know where the teasing was coming from. It was sort of like someone else was saying the words. At first, he just enjoyed Mike’s flustered expression but he was starting to have some curiosities of his own. Would the size of his mouth really aid in his blowjob capabilities? Was he a little bit on the bicurious side? “You know, if I was on the bicurious side like Puck insinuated, I would most definitely not start with him because he’s kind of huge.”

Mike finally looked at him, his face redder than the McKinley jersey he was wearing. “I proved Santana wrong, you know,” he said, fierceness behind his words that Sam recognized. That was competitiveness hiding underneath the shell of quiet Mike Chang. He was determined to rise to a challenge, even if he was kind of mortified by it. “I may not be Puckerman but I can hold my own, thank you.”

“The question,” Sam said, meeting the challenge just as well as Mike did, “is would you rather be holding your own or should we experiment?”

“Well, nobody’s left in the locker room, since you stayed late to have a pity party about that trouty mouth of yours.”

Mike Chang was good at this. Sam nudged his legs apart and curiously groped him through the boxers he was wearing. He was glad that Mike hadn’t finished changing, or else he would probably lose his nerve. “Santana was proven wrong,” he said softly, realizing that Mike was at least partially hard. All the blowjob mouth talk had obviously affected him. Mike spread his legs curiously and Sam moved between them, slipping the other boy’s boxers down to his ankles. Mike’s cock was thick but not too massive for Sam to handle. His heart thumped a little bit in his chest at the idea of what he was going to do. Sam carefully took the base of it into his hand and knelt down a little lower, putting his mouth on the tip.

He took Mike into his mouth, feeling every inch of him, the drag as he took it in deep. He wasn’t dumb and was a normal teenage boy, he had watched porn, so he slowly dragged his mouth up and down the length of him a couple of times. It became easier as Mike’s length was slicked with his saliva. Mike moaned very loudly and Sam pulled off of him with a slurping sound just for a moment. He licked at the underside of his dick and then put his mouth back to work, swallowing him down as deep as he could manage.

Girls in pornos always seemed to choke and slobber taking a guy in deep but Sam was apparently blessed with a large mouth and a limited gag reflex, because it really wasn’t hard to do. He kept his fist wrapped around the base of the other boy’s erection, but kept moving his head up and down. Mike gripped his shoulder and let out a helpless sound that sounded so unrestrained, especially coming from him.

Sam moaned, because there was something so deliciously dirty about it. Mike thrust up at the moment he moaned, gagging him a little bit Sam didn’t care. “Oh god Sam,” he moaned, hands on Sam’s shoulder gripping a little bit tighter. He used more tongue, taking Mike in as deep as he could manage without choking and then moving again.

Mike came quickly. It was weird, the rush of the other boy’s semen filling his mouth. It wasn’t particularly pleasant but Sam was way too turned on to care. He half swallowed-half spit and then pulled up, looking Mike in the eyes. Mike was moaning, panting and his face was screwed up tight.

“They…should…never make fun of your mouth again…” Mike breathed out quickly. “That mouth is…legendary.”

Sam smiled a little bit, feeling a lot more confident about certain parts of his anatomy.


End file.
